Do You Remember Me?
by Emily235
Summary: Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Machi, Haru and Kagura go on a vacation to Tokyo, but meet someone extremely unexpected. Why is someone trying to kill them? When something unthinkable happens, can they find a solution? YukixFangirl Kyox...same fangirl .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples ^.^ This is my first story, I hope people like it...=P I mostly did this for self contentment, so if you dont like it, DONT READ IT. Simple, easy solution =) RxR pwease. BTW, if you are a Kyo, Haru, or Yuki fangirl it might be better for your own mental health that you dont read. Wait...Forget I wrote that. That's like 99% of the Fruits Basket fanbase. (The other 1%=Shii and Hari...and for the freaks, Ayame...JK =) and nothing against Shii-sensei...or Hari-sensei...just saying.)**

* * *

Machi glanced at Yuki. She was bursting with happiness. He was Hers. There was nothing anyone could do to make her…sad. After all of the girls that had tried to snatch him in the past, he liked her. In her head, she almost felt like grinning evilly. She also almost felt like leaping out with joy, saying "I KNEW ACTING HARD TO GET WAS THE WAY TO GO!" but she, of course, didn't. For the last year she thought that Tohru would get him, but he seemed to have admitted to have thinking of her as a motherly figure. Yuki and her were going to Tokyo with some of his relatives and Tohru. She couldn't wait!

"Hurry up! We're almost at the hotel!" Tohru shrieked and giggled. Her and Machi were getting along quite nicely, actually. Kyo, an ill tempered boy that seemed to be a little overprotective, Hatsuharu, a cute boy with…odd hair, and Yuki, a cute boy with a cool personality were tagging along with the 2 girls reluctantly, seeming quite annoyed, but didn't bother being disobedient. Kagura, the third girl in the female party, was….scary. "Excuse me! Um, hello, excuse me!' Yuki was pathetically attempting to get a taxi to stop. Machi giggled, and Kyo snorted in disgust. "Geez, I hate how you're always laughing even though nothing that stupid rat says is remotely funny." Yuki gave Kyo a very dirty look after this indeed, after realizing violence to Kyo in front of Kagura wasn't a very intelligent gesture…Yuki, finally realizing he wasn't made to get taxi's attention, told the group he finally concluded that they would walk. Haru seemed unusually quiet, but he had been acting slightly odd recently, so no one bothered to ask him about it. Tohru said that she had heard him saying things about "Any day now…", but as mentioned, he had been acting odd. They finally managed to make their way to the hotel they were staying at, and everyone was quite happy that Kyo and Yuki had stopped arguing, after at which point Haru pointed out he was getting a huge headache. When they got in the hotel, all any one could hear where the cheerful yips and shrieks of Tohru and Kagura, Machi giving them a hardcore 'you morons' look. The boys kindly brought all of the girls' bags to their room, which gave them some time to talk. "Hm. I'm curious. Why have you been acting so strangely?" Yuki asked Haru, in an honestly curious voice. Hatsuharu looked as though this was a question he had been praying no one would ask, and he had no idea what to say now that someone had. He sighed, and started; "Well, I have been having these weird…guesses, you could call them? I just think that something is going to happen. Don't put my word on it, but…" Yuki gave a look that had an odd mixture of empathetic understanding and like he was trying to be as good at martial arts as an ancient master. Kyo, however, simply thought that Haru was being a superstitious idiot…

Maratsune backed up, being too close…too close. She could hardly believe that this girl, that had been her best friend, ONLY friend, was now the one trying to kill her. Why? Sure, she had been a little rough, but they had always made up In the end, and nothing was ever too serious, just a few cat fights over nothing. Now that she thought about it, the most serious fights they had ever had were over this cute boy in around Grade 7, not too serious? Only Akane was freaking out, pushing Maratsune to her doom, the end of the building…Maratsune gave another small slip towards the impending death of the busy streets below. "Hmmm…so ignorant, still? The sad part is that you probably have no idea oh why I'm doing…this…what would you call it?" Akane said, giving a bitter sneer. Maratsune gave a brief look of confusion, before a look of complete disgust and hate painted her face, giving her a scary, wild look. "Murder." She replied in a dark voice.

That seemed to hit Akane for a few seconds before she replaced it with an arrogantly confident look. "Murder, eh? Ha. A price worthy of what you did…"

"AND WHAT WAS THAT!" Maratsune shrieked, making Akane jump back slightly. "THE FACT YOU DON'T KNOW!" she said with a sad yet loud tone, as if she almost cared about what became of her friends. The shouting drew attention to them on the streets below, and Maratsune almost thought she could afford to give a relieved sigh. She couldn't. An echo of screaming rang through the streets before it came to a sudden end.

"Yay! Shopping!" Tohru exclaimed, and Kagura shrieked and jumped along with her. Machi sighed. She was in league with a bunch of dim-witted idiots. The only difference between the two brunette girls was that one was inescapably nice and the other, extremely violent. They were going to go to the larger part of Tokyo to go to a large mall, but some people, like Machi, Kyo and Yuki weren't extremely happy about that. Haru was perfectly content in going to the mall with the girls, no matter how odd that might seem for Haru. They discussed what they were going to do and Kyo, after coming to the conclusion that Yuki just couldn't, (with much teasing, to be assured) got a taxi. It drove the shopping trio to the mall, was paid, and then the other 3 were brought to the side of the road so they could decide were to go. They walked to several popular tourist attractions, such as Nikko National Park and the Asakusa Kannon Temple. They were all pretty tired and were going to meet up with the other 3 at the mall, when there seemed to be a disturbance on the roof of a tall building reading 'Hana Beauty Products'.

"OMIGOD! She's going to fall!" someone in the crowd around them shrieked. Machi and Yuki exchanged looks of pure horror, and as much as Yuki wanted to shield Machi's eyes from the sight when the girl did fall, there was something oddly familiar about her, and he wanted to figure out what it was. Kyo seemed to think the same thing, because he also seemed to be trying his very hardest to get eye-contact with Yuki. "Use them!" Yuki screamed, with an alarmed yet still soft voice. Kyo's eyes suddenly a bright orange, far brighter than normal. Yuki thought about when he'd last seen these eyes, the cat's eyes that could seem to see far wider and longer than normal, human eyes. Now that he thought about it, this was only the second time. Judging from the look of surprise Yuki saw on Kyo's face, he knew it had to be her. Sprinting with all his might, Yuki watched with flailing hope as she stumbled off the building and started to fall

"No!!!" Yuki cried, voice full of pure terror. Everything after this seemed to happen incredibly fast. Machi seemed to give him an odd, curious look, hidden behind the apparent fear. Kyo also seemed to be quite afraid of this mysterious girl falling, yet also seemed to be curious about Yuki's desperateness. "It…can't be her, ok?" Kyo yelled.

But Yuki barely heard him as he sprinted to the building. The girl seemed to be falling slower than she should, but that might have been just Yuki's sad hope. When he finally made it to the building, the girl seemed to fall softly into his arms.

"It…can't…be?" He said softly, voice disbelieving yet wishing. Her eyes were closed, so he suspected that she fainted. Machi slowly walked over to Yuki, not sure if this was a moment he wanted to share. Yuki noticed her reluctance, and said in the same soft voice "Its ok…its ok." Machi continued to walk, faster, to him. Kyo followed Machi, only more actively, obviously wanting to be able to have the same moment Yuki had. Yuki passed the girl to Kyo, who held her a little while before setting her down on the warm concrete sidewalk. Sirens began to ring in the background, before a white truck with flashing lights began to pull up avoiding the many bicycles on the streets. Machi seemed to be constantly trying to cheer up the guys, or at least trying to pull them out of the tired look they both seemed to have.

"So…let me get this straight…it's…Maratsune? Really…her?" Hatsuharu said for the eighteenth time. "Yes! She told the doctors her name, and we both recognize her." Kyo assured, for the twentieth time. (Kagura asked a couple times too…in between hugging him to death stressing that 'she was anxious while he was gone' and that 'she could have fallen on him and broken something!') "Wow…to think that you could just find…her…again." He said, still the disbelief coated on his face.

The 6 of them looked sharply behind them when they heard a loud shriek followed by a bang. What they saw was an obviously distressed girl trying to get out of the many suction cups and wires attaching her to the bed, now sideways, on the floor. "Where…where am I? Who are yo-" she stopped talking extremely abruptly when she saw Kyo. "Ky-Kyo?" she said, stuttering. "The one and only, you little freak" He said jokingly with a huge grin on his face. As he said that, Yuki slowly emerged from his place that they guessed he was hiding at, and gave a shy, half smile.

Her face lit up almost immediately. "Yuki!!!" She yelled, seeming to get everyone within a 50 mile radius heads' jerk to look at them. "Uh….hi." He said with an even bigger side smile. "I…ummm…gotta go…shopping…again…anyone want to come with me?" Tohru and Kagura's heads jerked to to face Haru, the person who said that, extremely fast. "Eeeeeee! Yes! Let's go!!!" Kagura grabbed Tohru's hand as they rushed out of the room, Tohru grabbing Haru on the way out. Haru let go, muttering a quick "wait..." He gave Machi a meaningful look, seeming to say "Just give them some time…" But Machi gave a resisting look. If this girl and her Yuki had some past, the last thing she wanted was a replenished relationship. Yuki tried to give her a reassured look, but could barely keep his eyes off of the girl, still lying on the floor. In said he compromised with a slight move of the eyes and a murmured "I love you…" She seemed at least a little appeased and reluctantly shuffled along with Haru, with eyes still gazing at the ignorant Yuki.

After Machi left Kyo got up to quietly close the door. Everyone was silent, looking awkwardly down. "I…missed you…a lot" Kyo stuttered, clenching his teeth as he realized that his fist was grabbing his cereal bar, the snack he was eating previously, crunched under the force until little pieces popped out the top of the crisp package. He then gazed down at his hand, his face softened, and the little pieces that hadn't quite fallen out yet returned safely back into their place.

They reached out as if to embrace, but recoiled when both of them thought about it.

Yuki seemed to be glaring at the two of them with blatant jealousy. He cleared his throat quietly, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to get their attention or not. It worked, and Maratsune and Kyo, now standing too close for Yuki's comfort, looked at Yuki. Kyo seemed to give him a look of hateful refuge, happy he was given an excuse to get some air from the eye-locking but still wanted to be close to her. Maratsune gave him a shy smile and blushed guiltily.

"Ummm…hey Yuki…I missed you…heh…" Said a flushed Maratsune shyly. "Hi Maratsune…umm…long time no see…" He said softly and if possible, shyer.

"Umm…look, I…I missed you a lot too…" He continued, obviously feeling awkward yet excited. Kyo took this as his queue and quietly left.

"So…what have you been up to? And by the way, that girl…Micha…Machi?" She asked nervously. "Oh…er…Machi…and she doesn't really…er…like you" He said with an embarrassed look. Maratsune gave an understanding look. "Hah, ya, thought so…why not?" she asked with a dry, almost disappointed look, but then the dispiritedness died.

This made Yuki's face extremely hesitant. He gave a struggled kind of sigh, the sound breaking slightly. Not knowing what he was thinking, he just let out a more relaxed, relieved sigh. "I have no idea. Really, I don't know. She probably is just jealous of how pretty you are." He said with the recent shyness reflecting, showing difference to his newfound confidence. He liked Maratsune better anyway…surely a little shameless flirting wouldn't be a problem?

She blushed deeper than she had before, and he realised he has a sort of power. He wouldn't take advantage of it, obviously, but he knew that she would do anything and that he needn't worry about losing her. This pleased him beyond words. But, Machi was a ferocious girl; he knew she had a temper.

What if…what if there was another attempt at her life because of him? But no…he was thinking about this too much. He couldn't turn away from Machi anyway, not at this level of their relationship. He just couldn't do things like that to her. He didn't think of her as in love anymore, now that Maratsune had come back on the scene, but he cared about her enough that that was just cruelty to someone who had a past like that.

But…he also couldn't ignore his feelings. He would have to ward those off as soon as possible. For her own safety. "I- I have to go. I'm…so sorry. I mean it, I really mean it." He said sadly; face flushing incredibly and hiding his face in shame. He hurried off, completely horrified by what he had just done.

Maratsune stood there, not understanding. So he could just leave her. After so many years of not seeing each other. He would just, throw her away. It was despicable.

Kyo walked into Maratsunes room. "Maratsune!" He cried, alarmed, after seeing her on the floor, clutching her stomach weeping helplessly. He walked over to her, kneeling down whispering softly and repetitively "Maratsune, what's wrong, I can help." But the attempt at comforting was in vain as she sniffed and continued to cry. He wished so much that he could reach out and embrace her, but he knew from his whole life's instinct that would be incredibly stupid, even if she had once known about the curse. Sure, her memory hadn't been erased, but the ending of that particular chapter in her life had been disturbed, even if she didn't realize it. She seemed to think the Sohma's were the best thing that had ever happened to her, but everyone in the family knew it had just filled her head with unachievable dreams and hopes.

Kyo stormed out of the room, hand in hand with Maratsune determined to find the source of her unreasonable depression. Muttering with an angry buzz, the sounds that could be heard making the slight sounds of "If it was that damn rat…I'll frikking kill that damn rat…grrrrrrrrr…" he slammed the door to Yuki's room open and found Yuki and Machi sitting on the carpet, Yuki playing with Machi's hair and Machi talking quietly to Yuki. "Yuki!" Kyo snarled furiously. Both of them looked up, stunned and embarrassed. Maratsune looked up as well, and utterly horrified, broke into another, this time quieter, wail of remorse.

Kyo gave a look that screamed disbelief. How could he do what he suspected he did? "You bastard." Kyo's look could make the toughest creature cry like a baby. Yuki looked at a loss for words, although he did look incredibly shamed. "I-I cant…I…" his face seemed so red he could have been crying, and the humiliation must have felt like he wanted to. Machi glanced at Maratsune with disgust, almost pitifully. It was filled with hate, like they had just walked in on something sacred.

Everyone there had their own correct idea of what had just happened and the events leading to it, just each having their own twist on it. Maratsune had the perfect view on what happened, except that she thought that everything was her fault. Yuki had a perfect view, except he knew it was for her own good. Kyo knew what had happened, but was too pissed off to acknowledge it. Machi didn't know what exactly had happened, she just knew there was something between _her _and Yuki that had gone horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Maratsune broke away, and ran down the halls, still weeping, but silently. Machi's eyes narrowed menacingly. "So." She said, her lip curling slightly but delicately. "What happened?" She asked in a high, fake voice that was obviously attempting to sound like a condolencing. Yuki found it very hard to not break down in a fit of sorrow. He improvised with a muffled yelp, hidden by a closed mouth. "Nothing you need to know about." He scowled and pointed at his door, and his face gave the impression that he just wanted to have some time alone. Kyo gave Yuki a look of pure and complete hate and disgust while Machi gave a cold look that was obviously supposed to say something along the lines of 'This is your last chance.' Looking quite disappointed by no reaction, she turned around and, kicking her right leg up snottily, left the room, nose up.

Kyo walked up to Haru's door cautiously. Sure, he absolutely hated Yuki, but he had been in his room for what, 3 hours? Without making a sound other than the odd little sniff, and it was kind of scaring Kyo. He was tempted to do something really stupid just to annoy the heck out of him, hoping to squeeze out a "Stupid Cat." He knocked on the door lightly, mind set on the fact that if anyone was closer to Yuki than Machi on this trip, it was Haru.

"Come in." Said a calm voice. Kyo opened the door slowly, realizing this would be the first time he had seen what kind of places Haru liked. He must have looked incredibly stupid when he stood there, gaping at Haru's room. The walls were an extremely light turquoise that somehow passed as not tacky. There Haru was, on the ground spread eagle in what looked like a turquoise of a darker shade, maybe more blue, pair of pyjamas.

Haru didn't seem to start talking to Kyo, so he invited himself further into the room. There was a large, HD television on a dark green dresser that was showing a fit girl replicating Haru's position surrounded by a dojo with a mountain scene showing through the large (and some opaque) screens. There was no bed, and various exercise machines. He took a quick glance at the bookcase, and saw several different books: _The Spiritual Journey__, __Gaiam: Advanced Yoga Techniques__, __Kyaaaa and other Anger Management Stories with Advice__, _and finally _The Three Little Piggies: Kid-Friendly Edition__. _Since Haru seemed to want to finish his video first, Kyo lunged for that book, temporarily forgetting Yuki and his unusual depression.

He opened the book hastily, curious. He could have burst out laughing, but that would have disturbed Haru and his…err…meditation.

**The Three Little Piggies and the Hungry Wolf**

Once upon a really happy time in a really happy forest there lived three really happy piggies. They were all very happy. Soon they realised they needed their own space to live happily forever. The youngest one, named Bob, was really lazy but was easily happy. Working hard for about 2 hours, he made himself a wonderful straw house, and he found himself very happy. The middle aged piggie, name Bill, was tired of being outshined by the oldest and out-cuted by the youngest, and made an even more wonderful house in 8 hours, made of wood. But the oldest piggie, Joe, was a hard worker and tried his best at everything. It took him 2 full days, dark and light, to make his brick house. It was a really strong house, and the other two piggies went over to his house every day, wishing they had one like that. One day when they were happily having one of these meetings they heard a gentle knock on the door. Skipping happily, the 3rd and oldest little piggie opened the door. At the door was a large, mean looking wolf. The 2nd little piggie yelped in terror, but the wolf held out his hands, meaning he meant no harm.

"Hello little piggies." Said the wolf, smiling. "I want to be friends." He said, wearing a friendly grin. "Although I am a little hungry," he said, with a kind voice, "I really need a shelter, have you heard about the storm that is coming? I don't want to get caught into that. May I please stay here, and perhaps have something to eat? Oh, wait…I think I have some meat in my pack." The wolf said, keeping the kind voice consistent.

"What kind?" The second little piggie said, with a happy voice. "Oh, pork I thin-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyo threw the book, thoroughly disturbed. Oh man, kid friendly? Uh huh. Sure, he thought. Freaking cannibal little piggies. He heard Haru start moving, so he dismissed his thoughts.

"Yes? Why did you come?" Haru asked in a curious, calm voice. "Oh, well…I….well can you please explain to me what Yuki was thinking? He completely denied Maratsune, threw her out. He… said they couldn't 'be together'. Please explain why he would do this, because I don't understand… I-I am not exactly sad about is' he said, obviously ashamed and uncomfortable' but if it hurts her, im angry…" he finished, voice filled with hurt, anger and a mixture of other feelings, blended into an unrecognizable mix.

"Ah. I see." Haru began, with a new tone of understanding. "Yuki is obviously very confused. He loved Machi so much, but his replenished love of Maratsune is overpowering. This could work well, but he really doesn't want to hurt Machi. Sure, he doesn't love her anymore, but that doesn't take away all the care. It really is an unfortunate turn of events. Unfortunate, yet neither you nor Yuki would ever regret it. Natural. I always did have a huge crush on that girl. Still do. But I know that she is all you and Yuki's!" he said, managing to keep a loud, alarmed voice calm after seeing Kyo's angry face.

"And why were you reading my book? I mean, I know you think there are more important subjects, but I am curious." Haru said. "Oh…I was curious too." Kyo answered, then realizing that Hatsuharu would be of no more help. "So, goodbye…" said Kyo, in a dismissive voice, turning to the door. "Oh, and Kyo-' Haru began. 'I wouldn't mess around. Well, you can, but try not to do anything…. Rash." He ended, wincing slightly, probably imagining what Kyo would do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_'Would this count as rash?'_ Kyo wondered idly as he kicked Yuki's door open. Yuki looked up in surprise, but it quickly changed to its previous look of pain and misery. As much as Kyo's conscious told him to feel at least a little bit sorry for him, he knew from a whole life of hate that this was impossible.

"Look…I know that you…you don't want to hurt Machi, but at least that is only one person!' he said this in a strained voice, knowing that it would hurt him too, he loved Maratsune as much as Yuki did. ' I mean, really. If you deny Maratsune, you leave her and you in a lost rage. Neither of you would be happy. And believe me, im not trying to convince you for your benefit."

This brought Yuki's hesitation out.

"I know but…but I cant hurt Machi!" Yuki said quietly, building volume at the end. "But you can hurt Maratsune? The way you guys were together before you met Machi was much stronger than anything you and Machi have shown!" Kyo said, angry now. He had truly never liked Machi, and yet Yuki would hurt someone kind like Maratsune for her? Well, it was Yuki, he couldn't control who Kyo liked…but.....he couldnt believe him. "Ugh- at least go apologize to Maratsune. Now." Kyo sad, knowing it would make her happy. Yuki didnt argue, sensing he shouldnt. Besides, he knew Kyo was right. He had to talk to her, and apologizing now was the best way to start. He got up silently and left the room. Kyo quietly stole the book in Haru's room and went to his room, happy for a little distraction.

"Mara? Mara!?" Yuki said, walking into her room. He glanced at the medical equipment that had been left in the room, and he winced. It was horrible to think of someone doing that to her. He took a quick glane around the rest of the room and saw no clue of her, so he left the room, nerves slightly disturbed as to her whereabouts. "Kirigome-chan!" He yelled, using formal to get a better response, showing he meant to be polite. No response. He opened Harus'door quickly, barging in. He was sitting in a meditation pose on his dresser. Yuki was slightly phased by the oddness of this, but it was Haru. He wasnt surprised. Probably just some technique to get rid of his black side, anyway, he did want to ask. "Have you seen Maratsune!" He asked in a frantic voice, eyes wide. Haru's left eye opened, looking at Yuki with a slightly concerned expression.

"You mean....you lost her?" He said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I-uh....whats with you?" Yuki said, confused. "Oh, sorry. Im a little angry today. Sorry....what do you mean 'have I seen her?' shouldn't she be in bed...?" Haru asked, seeming more attentive to the conversation now, realizing his favourtie boy was afraid. "No-she-I..." Yuki stammered..."Did you check the bathroom?" Haru said in a doubting voice. Yuki gave hima look that resembled one he'd give his brother. "Ok-ok-Ill help you look for her." he said, not wanting to release the evil wrath of Yuki. Hah. Sort of. They searched their whole floor. They simply brushed off anyone that asked what they were doing, not wanting to express their concern. When they'd searched the whole of the building between the two of them, they came to an unwelcome block. Where WAS she...

"What if she...what if she left, and now shes all alone..." Yuki said, looking down with eyes in a lost daze. Haru gave a look that looked like a look someone would give a slow child. "Ok...shes the same age as us. Well-me- but almost you. Whatever. She'll be fine, dont worry too much ok?" he said. "Yuki nodded and mumbled something in agreement, but it wasnt entirely believable. "Hey, we better get back to the Hotel (which was Sohma-owned). Im sure we'lll hear from her." Although Haru didnt completely believe it either.

Hatsuharu walked slowly into his room, and felt an inhale of disgust. Someone had been touching his books again. No privacy. He put the book carefully onto his bookshelf. He sat on his bed, thinking about the sheer chance involved to meet up with Mara again. Pretty damn low, he thought to himself. H had just brought Yuki in from outside after convinving him she'd be all right. He sat thinking for about 3 hours, cutting out anything else going on. The looked onto the small table beside his rather large TV, where his slim black phone was playing a song " I am cow, hear me moo, I weigh twice as much as you and look good on the barbecue." Ah. His ringtone. Shigure had been having fun last New Years, and he hadnt had a chance to change it back yet, even if it did bring a smile to his lips. He got up slowly, hoping the phone would stop, seeing as he didnt really feel like making conversation right now. The phone persisted. _Well, I guess I better answer it. _He thought, thinking that whoever was calling want going to give up. "Hello?" He said, curious to who it might be.

"Hello Hatsuharu' the person said. ' Maratsune has come to me. Dont stop me, she wants it done, and I believe it would be best for her if she just- forgot." It was Hatori.


End file.
